Broken Trust
by Chocoholixx
Summary: shounen ai, Yami told one of Yuugi's secrets, unknowingly throwing himself into something far deeper. Can Yami make it up to his hikari? Or will Yuugi hate him forever?
1. Broken Trust

YD: I found this poem in my journal that I wrote last semester. I guess I was really pissed or in a cloudy mood. To me it was really angsty. So, I made it into a fanfic.

HS: Don't kill me for the writing. I remember what happened. One of my friends just "slipped" my secret to a guy I seriously hated. He apologized but I didn't forgive him. When I came back after Winter Break he apologized again, still remembering how I didn't react to anything he said last year. He's lucky that I had eighteen days to blow of some steam or else there would be one less guy in the world.

YD: I still don't remember.

HS: You wouldn't. I didn't have you until I started writing fanfiction.

YD: I see…

HS: (sighs) You'll never understand, Yami. Don't try to. (sulks)

YD: Okay… this might stay a one-shot. I haven't decided yet. I'll leave it up to the reviewers. Poem lines are in _italics_.

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I don't own Yuugioh. I do own the poem though. So don't steal it!

HS: This is NOT based on real life. Just wanted to clear that up.

* * *

**Broken Trust**

"Yuugi, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to!" Yami apologized over and over again, but the damage was done. No amount of apologies would take back what he said and what he had done, nothing in the world…

"Forget it." Yuugi ran away from his yami and into his room. Locking the door he realized locks are not very effective at keeping yamis out. Growling in frustration, he sat down at his desk and grabbed a pencil and paper. Tears were falling unchecked, blurring his vision.

"Yuugi, please come out." The teen turned around and harshly brushed his tears away.

"Why don't you just come in? The door is locked but hey, come in anyway!"

"I will not do anything if you don't want me to." Yami replied, still outside his room.

"You said that after we lost against Kaiba in Duelist Kingdom! And guess what? You still went against me! Remember the duel with Rafael? I begged you not to play that damned Seal of Orichalcos! You still played it!"

"Yuugi… please. Just hear me out."

"And today! When I asked you not tell to tell them! You still did! Kaiba promised Mokuba that he's always protect him. He has still kept that promise. You… you just keep breaking promises."

"I'm sorry, aibou."

"Save your breath." Yuugi turned back to his blank piece of paper. He picked up the pencil and began writing.

Ten minutes later Yuugi finished his writing. He reread it and declared it ready. Not out loud of course. Yuugi unlocked the door as quietly as possible and exited his room through his window. A tree was right outside his room so he usually went there to be alone or to think. It was a sunny weekend and there were a lot of people, but the leaves shaded him from view. People now knew he was gay, so he'd rather stay out of sight. Yuugi got comfortable and waited for something to happen.

Meanwhile, Yami had fallen asleep out side Yuugi's room, head resting against the door. A soft clicking woke him up. Yami stared at the door for a second. Yuugi had unlocked the door? Was he letting him in? Well, one way to find out. Yami stood up and gently knocked on the door.

No answer.

"Yuugi, may I come in?"

Still no answer.

He opened the door silently, just in case Yuugi didn't want him in there. No one yelled at him to get out, but Yuugi wasn't there. He couldn't have gone anywhere. Yami had been right outside the room. Confused, Yami looked around, searching for any clue to where Yuugi might have gone. There was a piece of paper on his desk. He grabbed it and began reading…

_Trust,  
__A very delicate thing,  
__Like a flower, so pure,  
__Once ruined it will never be the same,  
__No matter what you do,  
__No matter what you try,  
__It will never be the same,  
__Over time it may heal,  
__But if it's too deep, it will leave a scar,  
__A painful scar that marks the time your trust was destroyed,  
__Betrayal kills trust,  
__Lies smother trust,  
__Trusting someone will never be the same,  
__Not as easy, always wondering when they're going to hurt you, stab you,  
__Trust,  
__Will never be the same._

After reading the poem, Yami wiped away a tear.

"So you're the first to read my new writing." A familiar voice said. Yami dropped the poem on the desk and turned quickly, trying to find the familiar owner of that voice. No one was in the room except him. Someone scoffed.

"Where are you, Yuugi?"

"So no one knows about my little haven. I have to keep that in mind." Yami growled softly and reached for his mind link with Yuugi. He tugged on it. There was a gasp. "Are you trying to kill me?" Yuugi yelled.

"…Oops." Yami walked over to window and opened it.

"Took you a while." Yuugi taunted. Crimson eyes narrowed dangerously, but Yami didn't respond. He climbed onto the tree and joined Yuugi on the same branch.

"Look Yuugi, I'm sorry, alright?" Yuugi just rolled his eyes.

"Did you read it or not?

_Once ruined it will never be the same,  
__No matter what you do,  
__No matter what you try,_" He said, quoting the poem. Yami's hand twitched.

"Why are you so angry anyway? All I said was that you're gay." Yuugi frowned.

"Why am I angry? I'll tell you why I'm angry, Yami. You, my best friend, told my other friends that I'm gay. Now before you say anything, I don't care what the others think about my sexuality. All I care about was that _you_ told them. You _promised_ that you wouldn't go against me. Guess what? You did."

Yami inwardly flinched at Yuugi's outburst. Every single word was filled with venom. Yuugi wasn't easily angered but when he was, it was scary. In other words, you do _not_ want to piss off Mutou Yuugi. It very well may be the last thing you do.

"You know what the worst part is?" Yuugi asked softly. He looked into Yami's eyes. "I'm gay and I like you, Yami."

"Yuugi… I had no idea." Yami replied, shocked. He reached out to pull Yuugi closer to him. The other moved away.

"I know. I hid it from everyone." He smiled sadly at him. "I'll forgive you someday. Just let me be alone for a while." With that said, Yuugi jumped down from the tree and walked away, leaving a stunned Yami behind.

"I never knew…" He whispered, staring at Yuugi's retreating form.

**Owari or To Be Continued

* * *

**

YD: I really don't know if I should continue or stop there. This was intended as a one-shot but I kinda like the story idea. Maybe I could continue or maybe I shouldn't. It's up to you reviewers.

HS: You don't have to but I'd appreciate it if you would.

YD: I know I shouldn't even be writing this. I'm supposed to be updating _Year Six At Hogwarts?_ But my co-writer is being lazy and not helping me. So, I'm stuck. Boo…

HS: Well, review please. Ja ne.


	2. Reparing the Bond

YD: This would be the long-awaited second chapter of Broken Trust. The decision to continue this story was unanimous. Thanks for all those kind reviews!

HS: I've finally got the chance to finish this. But this chapter finishes the story. There won't be a sequel or anything like that. If ya really want to see one, email me and I'll give that author the right to use this story.

* * *

**Repairing the Bond**

Yuugi walked down the street slowly, not really caring where he went. So many thoughts whirled around in his mind. Why did he have to tell Yami that he loved him? That was so stupid…

He ended up walking to Jounouchi's house. The entire gang, plus a little bit from Kaiba, had pitched in and bought a small place for him to live away from his father. That way, when Shizuka visited, she wouldn't have to meet their abusive father.

After explaining a little portion of his problem to Joey, Yuugi was immediately invited inside to explain the rest. They sat down on the couch, facing each other and Yuugi told his part.

"Yami and I sort of got into a fight and I walked out." Joey whistled softly, amazed that the two inseparable teens bickered. "I feel so bad for just leaving him there." Yuugi continued, "I… I also told him that—" Yuugi's voice grew soft. "—that I love him."

"…" Yuugi swallowed a lump in his throat. Would Jounouchi throw him out now?

"Joey," Yuugi started hesitantly, "are we still friends?"

"Of course we are, buddy! Do you think I'd reject you because you prefer guys to girls? Naw, I'm not that shallow." Yuugi let out a breath he'd been holding. Jounouchi's voice grew soft. "Did Yami reject you? Is that why you ran from him?"

"I don't know, I left before I could see his reaction. Oh Joey, what if Yami hates me? Can I stay with you for a while? I don't want to go back."

"Sure, stay as long as you like." Yuugi smiled gratefully and hugged his friend tightly, slightly choking him.

"Yuugi, choking, not breathing," Yuugi quickly loosened his hug and Joey smiled slightly. "Everything will be okay in the end, buddy. You and Yami will be back together in no time at all." Yuugi sighed gently.

"I hope you're right, Joey. I sincerely hope you're right."

As soon as Yuugi was asleep, Joey called Yami, intending to find out the whole story.

"_Hello?_" A miserable voice answered, "_Make it quick because I'm in not mood for any shit._"

"Tell me exactly what happened between you and Yuugi earlier." Joey hissed. He didn't take well to people who hurt his little buddy. And Yami was supposed to protect Yuugi, not hurt him.

"_Joey?_" Yami asked timidly, "_How are you?_"

"What the hell do you mean by that? Yuugi came over here and told me everything. I'm disappointed, Yami. I thought you would be the last person in the _universe_ who would hurt Yuugi. Turns out I was wrong, wasn't I? Joey swore he heard Yami flinch at his words.

"_Is he okay? He's not hurt is he?_"

"Oh he's hurt, hurt by you, Yami." Joey answered coldly.

"_Joey, I'm sorry! I thought it wouldn't matter! I didn't know he loved me. I truly had no idea._" Yami's voice was begging Jounouchi to understand.

"Don't apologize to me, Yami. I'm not the one with the broken heart. Apologize to Yuugi. And make sure you do it soon or else I'm coming after you." With that said, Joey hung up.

* * *

The very next day, Jounouchi and Yuugi joined their friends at the arcade. Yami was mysteriously absent though. No one minded much, they were much too involved with trying to beat each other.

But Yuugi did notice Yami walking through the door, looking half-dead. A sense of dread crept up on him. He gave his excuses to his friends and slipped into the restroom. The teen leaned against the wall and sighed. Now he was stuck in here with Yami out there. Great.

"Yuugi, I know you're in there." Yami remarked. Yuugi quickly locked himself into one of the stalls before anyone could enter the restroom. He sat on the toilet seat so Yami wouldn't be able to see his feet. (Please note that in Japan, everything is really clean.) It was the way he used to escape bullies before, and he hoped it would help him escape Yami's wrath.

Yuugi hugged himself tightly, wishing this would all go away. He wished that he never told Yami anything and wished that Yami never let slip his secret. The teen wanted nothing more than to disappear forever. But now that Yami was angry at him, all of that wasn't likely at the least. If Yami was truly angry, Yuugi was looking at the receiving end of a one-way trip to eternal hell.

"Hikari…" That voice sounded so close. Yuugi looked down at the gap between the floor and the door and he saw the back of Yami's shoes. So Yami knew he was here and was now leaning against the door of the cramped stall. Yuugi was trapped there and he wouldn't be getting out anytime soon.

"Yami," Yuugi whispered softly. He was shaking now. The Light knew that locks weren't very effective in keeping his other out when he wanted to come in. He swallowed his nervousness and tried to put out a brave front.

"I know you're in there, Yuugi." Yami said as gently as he possibly could. "Will you come out?" Yuugi shook his head in fear, quite forgetting that Yami could not see him.

"N-no," Yami sighed sadly.

"You know I won't hurt you, hikari. You don't think that I would hurt the very person who gave me life, do you?" Yuugi froze. Anger shot through his body in mere seconds.

"Never hurt me huh? What about yesterday? You may not have hurt me physically, but Yami; you sure as hell hurt my heart." Yami hung his head in shame outside the stall. Yuugi got up and leaned against the stall door as well. The two were leaning in the exact same places. If someone up there chose to dissipate the door, the two would be leaning against each other.

"Yuugi, about yesterday, I truly didn't know. Please don't hate me. I couldn't bear it if you hate me." The door to the restroom opened and someone poked their head in.

"Yami, come on and join us! I have a feeling that I'll beat you today!" The voice belonged to Joey. Yuugi realized that this was the second time he was saved by his blonde friend. Yami hesitantly left with Joey, knowing that he was letting Yuugi free.

As soon as Yuugi thought the coast was clear, he escaped the restroom and passed Yami and Joey dueling. He made the mistake of stopping and looking back. Yuugi saw Yami's eyes trained on him. Those crimson irises held a flicker of promise shining in them. Their eyes met and a flood of emotions hit Yuugi. Overwhelmed, he ran from his Darker self.

He didn't know where he was going but all he knew was to run. So he did. Pretty soon, he found himself in front of the high school. A shiver ran up his spine as he remembered all those times when he was friendless and alone. He wasn't friendless anymore but right now, he was very much alone.

Yuugi sighed and continued along the pathway. This time, he knew where he was going. Turning the corner and walking a few blocks, he stopped in front of his favorite hangout, the bookstore/Starbucks. Yuugi sincerely wanted to go inside but it looked too crowded right now. And all he wanted right now was peace and quiet.

So Yuugi continued on. He put his hands in his pockets, and walked down a few blocks until he reached Sakura Park. This was the only place in all of Domino that so many old trees stood for centuries. When Yuugi had been younger, he had always enjoyed climbing those ancient trees and falling into his parents' arms.

Yuugi wiped those memories aside. Now was not the time to reminiscence. There would be plenty of time for that later. He wandered deeper into the forest, away from the road and other people. He went deeper and deeper until he stopped in front of the oldest tree in all of Domino. A small smile formed on his face as Yuugi place a hand on the cool bark.

A jolt of calmness penetrated his troubled thoughts. Yuugi dropped to the ground and leaned against the ancient tree. The coolness of the bark and the peaceful scene calmed and soothed Yuugi. He fell into a light slumber, not a care in the world.

Yuugi did not awaken until someone grabbed him and shook his shoulders gently, calling his name. The teen was unwilling to awake and did so slowly. When he opened his eyes to crimson eyes staring into his, Yuugi panicked and tried to escape.

Yami sighed and caught his Light's wrist as gently as possible. Unfortunately for Yuugi, it still hurt a little. The boy cried out, more from surprise than pain. Yami loosened his hold but did not allow Yuugi to run any farther.

The Dark pressed Yuugi's back against the tree and held him there. Yuugi kept his eyes trained downwards; he refused to meet Yami's gaze. He feared that if he looked up, he would be lost in Yami's endless eyes.

"Yuugi, you must allow me to speak my thoughts." Yuugi nodded slowly, showing that he was listening but still refused to look up. "I'm very sorry for yesterday. If you'll just give me a chance, I can make it up to you. Please, aibou, I hate this distance between us."

"Yami, don't you understand?" Yuugi's Dark looked at him and shook his head no. The teen sighed in frustration and would've rubbed his forehead had Yami not pinned his arms to his sides. "Don't you remember that poem I wrote yesterday?"

"Yes…"

"Did you even understand what I was feeling then?" Yuugi asked desperately. "You know me better than anyone. I would think that you would know."

"Yuugi…" Yami sighed and pulled his hikari to him. The teen went willingly and gripped Yami's jacket. His Dark wrapped his arms around the shaking body.

"Yami, all I want is someone to love me. I just want someone to love me, is that too much to ask for?" His voice was slightly muffled by the jacket yet Yami heard him as if he was yelling it out for the world to hear.

"Aibou, _I_ love you."

"I know you love me like family but I want something deeper than that." Yuugi's voice was a great deal softer than before. Yami smiled.

"Who said I love you as a brother?" Before Yuugi could even think, Yami kissed his hikari deeply. Yuugi was stunned, to say the least. But he overcame his shock and melted against Yami.

"I love you, Yami." In response, Yami pinned Yuugi against the tree and captured kiss-bruised lips in a passionate duel. Yami's hands explored every inch of Yuugi's body, whilst Yuugi moaned into their kiss.

"Yami… oh!... we shouldn't… let's… go home…. YAMI!" It seemed as if Yami found a sensitive point. Yuugi shivered and fell into Yami's waiting arms.

"We'll continue this at home." Yami said huskily.

"I'll hold you to it." Yami chuckled lightly.

The new couple walked out of the park and headed home. Instead of enjoying a peaceful walk, they ran into their friends. Yuugi paled and hid behind Yami. His Dark wanted nothing more than to hide as well, but he couldn't. Damn.

"So," Jounouchi asked, "how'd it go? Are you guys an item yet or not?" Yami nodded slowly, afraid of their reactions. Anzu sighed.

"It's always the good-looking guys that are gay." She looked at Yami. "Congratulations, and take care of him."

"I always knew you'd be the one to get some first." Honda congratulated in his own special way.

"After the kind of life Yuugi's had, he deserves all the happiness in the world. Make sure you take care of him, or I'm out to get you." Yuugi stepped out from behind Yami and thanked each of his friends.

Once they had said their goodbyes, everyone headed back home. As soon as Yuugi closed the door, Yami slammed him into the nearest wall and gave him a feral grin. Yuugi laughed and kissed Yami's lips lightly. Yami whimpered.

Yuugi gave another laugh and slipped out of Yami's grasp. His Dark quickly recovered and started chasing after him. Yuugi led them into the bedroom and waited to be pounced on. And pounce he did…

**Owari**

**

* * *

**

YD: You know what happens next. They have a wild night of love and fall asleep, satiated. Only the next night the same thing happens again and well… one of the two, or both, become addicted to each other.

HS: It's been a while since I've written "The End," haven't I?

YD: Please review and tell me how good/horribly bad it was. It makes me feel better than people actually bother to read my work.


End file.
